Percabeth in High School
by tinang-asul
Summary: Is this some cliche fanfiction where Annabeth goes to Percy's school? No. It. Is. Not. Notes: Cross posted in Tumblr and Wattpad / A tiny bit of crossover with another fandom, but the next book that I'm planning to make will be more about it. I might make two books after, alternate stories, but from the same start.
1. San Francisco High

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Another day in school, another day of misery. I know that it isn't my thing... but, I read books, not text books! I groaned again as the assembly starts. I didn't pay much attention, but I do know there will be a different teacher that will stay for a few days.

"Go to your second period, cupcakes!" Gleeson Hedge, the satyr, said. He's here because it's dangerous for Greek demigods to be here. Not because of Camp Jupiter, we resolved that a few months before Apollo crashed into our camp in a form of a teenager. It's because, it's dangerous to be away from camp.

I sighed remembering how Calypso and Percy looked at each other. He's su-

"Watch where you're going!" a blonde girl screeched at me. She has natural beauty and all but... she hides that with make up, "Annabelle, right?"

"You must be Bitchell!" I said smiling innocently. I want to stab her, I can only tolerate Mr. D calling me that.

"Ugh, move out of the way," Heather said. I just obliged, not wanting to kill her right then and there.

You must be confused with the names. Heather Mitchell, the self-proclaimed "queen" of the school. I don't want to take that title but, she's still self-proclaimed.

The bell rang. First bell. I hurriedly went to my room, where my class starts. English.

I opened the door and noticed a faniliar face. Was that... Mr. Blofis?

I sat in the front row, next to some of my friends. Alex and Fred. Once I sat down, I was a hundred percent sure it was Percy's step father.

Sir Blofis noticed me staring at him and he stopped fixing what it seems like his teaching modules.

He walked to me and gave me a paper. Written on it was: 'Sea you soon'. Is this a test? On the first day? Sea? This doesn't seem like a teacher's handwriting. Must be Percy.

I could feel Lexie and Fred peer over my shoulder to read it; but I folded it and shoved it in my pocket. I saw them open their mouths but Mr. Blofis started the class.

A tried paying attention. I really did, but being dyslexic is too much for me if I'm learning more about English. Not like I need to...

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I stretched my arms a little and then continued to what I was doing. I'm packing my stuff to go San Francisco High. Chiron has decided it's dangerous for Annabeth and me.

"Percy! Blue cookies!" I stopped what I luwas doing and ran to the kitchen.

And there it was. The majestic blue cookies, on a tray. Ready to be eaten.

"No eating unless you're done with packing!" Mom scolded me as I was about to get one.

"But mom!"

"No, these need to cool down too," I sighed at her answer and walked to my bed. Nearly everything was gone. I looked at my bedside table. It was a picture of us, the seven. It was the only thing left that I didn't pack. Well, except for the two phones that Leo made. One for Annabeth, another one for me.

I absently-minded packed the three things safely in my bag. I smiled at myself and walked back to the kitchen, ready to eat the cookies.

* * *

I settled my stuff in a hotel I was staying. I don't want to ruin the element of surprise. Smiling to myself, I plopped myself to the bed. For the first time, I slept without a nightmare. Well, a nightmare about monsters that is.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Another assembly? Really?! This is a nightmare. Another day with Heather. Just yesterday, she wouldn't shut up about the guy in the picture wasn't my boyfriend, and I quote, "He's too hot for you!" End quote.

And there's about a dozen of new students in Senior High. Which are a few.

They announced the names of the students; but, in the end, I only heard 'son'. I sighed and walked to my locker. Fred and Lexie were waiting for me, as per usual when we have the same period.

"Hey," Lexie said smiling at me. Lexie is a redhead, with freckles on adorned one the bridge of her nose. She has blue eyes, that are so blue. I sound stupid, so I'll shut up about her face. She's pretty small, she's a five feet and 3 inches tall. But she has a slender figure, yet she hides it alot. She usually wear oversized shirts, but not oversized pants or anything else, only oversized shirts.

"Did you see the hot new gu-" I nugded her and nodded at Fred.

"You have a boyfriend," I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"I'm saying that, the hot new guy is totally your type!" Lexie said giggling, "He was looking at you! Didn't you notice it?"

"Oh," I sighed again, "How many times do I have to tell you Lexie, I have a boyfrie-"

"That lives in New York and has been with you since you were sixteen," Lexie breathed out, "I know, I know."

Fred chuckled. Fred is a guy with black eyes and blue highlights, he seems like your emo friend, but he isn't. He has this blue eyes like Lexie, and he's a six foot tall guy, or below that. I don't know. But he's a head taller than Lexie.

"We have a few minutes left before second period," Fred chuckled again, "maybe we should go."

I nodded and opened my locker to take out my books. I quickly closed it after and stalked my way to the English room with Fred and Lexie.

I take a seat in the front row once more.

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Blofis announced, "You won't be staying in those seats forever. I will be arranging your seats."

A series of groans echoed the class.

"Annabeth, Alex and Fred; please sit down in the back with the four seats table," he said, "and please leave a seat."

We followed what he said and whil the others are being arranged, I take out a book and started reading it, or at least tried reading it.

"Okay class! I'll be right back, I want you to open to page four in your textbooks," I heard the door close. I looked up and faced Lexie, who was on my left.

"Lexie, help," I groaned, "I can't read this! My dyslexia is so... ugghh!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm dyslexic too?" Lexie sighed out.

"Oh, yeah..." I mumbled, "Sor-"

Then hands covered my eyes. I could hear Lexie's gasp.

"Guess who?" That voice.

"Seaweed Brain?" The hands were out if my eyes and were on my shoulders.

"Hey Wise Girl,"

* * *

 _ **edited - 4/27/17**_ || _**11:23 PM**_  
 _ **This takes place after Trials of Apollo because I want Leo back. Estimated year/s passed during Trials of Apollo: one.**_

 _ **Cross posted in Tumblr and Wattpad.**_


	2. Meet Persassy

**Before I start, I want to reply to your reviews! For most, you have told me to continue, like Psyche Castle, hannahj871 and Fandomgirlgrace. I give you my thanks! (holy hera I sound like some fancy person) To those two guests and Thrawn13, I hope you'll stick with my story along the way. And lastly, Guest, I'm sorry for that. I am not yet finished with the story. And plus, most of the stories that are percabeth in high school starts with Annabeth moving to NY. Not only that, this will have a vibe of another fandom, but please, don't worry. There wouldn't be much of that. Only by the end of the book. Well actually there is right now, but don't worry about it** **I'll make it as PJO-ish as possible.**

 **-Indigo**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I could feel her stare when Percy pulled me in a hug, not wanting to kiss me just yet. Being a happy girlfriend I am right now, I hugged him back. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. The 'her' is Heather. Actually not 'her', it's 'their'. Everyone is staring at us.

"Did you have any nightmares about... Tatarus?" Percy whispered to my ear. We talk about this so we can get it out of our systems. Keeping my doubts and fears was never good.

An exaggerated cough took my attention. Lexie.

"I thought you said you have a boyfriend," Lexie teasingly poked my shoulder. Percy looked at her, confused to what she was saying. On the bright side, confused Percy is so cute! Don't tell him I said that.

"What do you mean, Lexie?" I questioned her, getting confused too.

"He was the guy I was talking about!" What? Why didn't I listen to the assembly?! I groaned.

"This is my boyfriend, I wasn't listening to the assembly," I rubbed the nape of my neck as I said the last part slowly.

I could feel people stare. I could hear their gossips, and I could hear Heather's insults.

"Well," Heather said looking at Percy seductively, "hey there, hot stuff."

Percy gagged, "Sorry, but, no."

"Oh honey, you'll be begging for me," Heather winked at him.

"Yeah, I will be begging for you," Heather looked at me mischievously, "to stop bothering us." That's my boyfriend!

Everyone looked at us again, some laughing, some looking at Percy with bewilderment.

"Class!" Mr. Blofis slammed the door open, "that boy right there"- he pointed at Percy -"is Percy Jackson."

"Yo," Percy said, standing up whilst giving a salute.

"Introductions complete, onto your next class!" Mr. Blofis said, ushering the class, but he walks towards us.

"Monsters," he whispered, "Hedge is already handling it, but they're not exactly... Greek."

"What?!" I whisper-shouted.

"They're giants," I froze, "but neither Greek nor Roman kind. They're just... gigantic. They're big and can hurt people, but not the way they did to you."

"Giants that isn't Greek? What's next? A dragon?!" a roar echoed as Percy said that.

"Sadly, yes,"

"You just had to jinx it," I said nudging Percy. He pouted at this, but then he paused when he looked behind me. I looked at him then to where he was staring. It was a real life dragon; not a hydra, not a drakon. I stared at it, utterly confused. Though there were some dragons in Greek history, this wasn't what it looked like. I was far from it. It has black scales, and is lizard-like in appearance. It also has yellow eyes, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail. It breathed his flame at us, I groaned. How will the mist hide this? As I looked around, everyone was afraid of the dragon.

"Percy, the mist isn't working!" I panicked. I took a sharp intake of breath and sighed. I took out my dagger and readied myself to stab it. But, it breathed fire towards us again, but water protected us. Since water and fire never mixed well, the fire grew bigger in size and hotter in heat.

"Percy!" I scolded, "you know what happens when fire and water mix!"

"I know! I just panicked! You were about to get burnt!" Percy said, hugging me protectively. I swear, one day his fatal flaw will kill both of us; but I guess it's sweet that he did that.

"It's fine Percy, but I think we need Leo," I sighed out, "iris message him. Maybe Nico too, they have to get here fast."

"Why not just all of the seven?" Percy asked me, perplexed.

"They'll tag along them. You know those who you are talking about, right?" I smiled at him. Of course the seven will tag along. Leo just… came back to us. They wouldn't want to have him gone.

"Let's lure the dragon somewhere else," Percy said, grabbing my hand as we ran outside the school building. Once we were outside, I realized we're trapped in; since we're in the quadrangle. Buildings loomed over us, I looked at the architecture, checking if it's strong enough to handle dragons. It wasn't; we have to avoid causing damage. I look at Percy, who was trying to Iris Message camp.

I stared at the dragon's eyes, taunting it with my own. The tension broke when I heard screams.

"Holy Hera," Percy uttered as he looked at the mist. I then understood that the screams were coming from them, not from the mortals who were mortified with shock.

"We may have a problem here, Wise Girl," he said, stating the obvious.

"Way to go Captain Obvious!" I said, trying to hide my laugh.


End file.
